Bumblebee NSFW one shots: Rare pair edition
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: Hello there! You! Yes you! Do you like transformers? Do you like transformers nsfw! Of course you do or you wouldn't be looking at this right now! Now this is for rare pairings meaning pairings you don't normally see. If you want to see a rare pairing you like then you can PM me or if you don't have account then you can leave it in the reviews! I hope you enjoy!
1. G1: Swoop x Bumblebee

Bumblebee yawned as he walked down the halls of the ark. He was just told an hour ago that he was to be on night duty. But at least the job was for watching over Swoop, who was in the med bay due to a broken wing. Swoop was a sweetspark but sometimes he can be annoying. Like when he tries to leave the med bay to go out for a fly.

Walking into the med bay he quickly walked by Wheeljack, who was being fixed up by Ratchet, and straight to the room in the back of the Med-bay. Slowly opening the door he peeks inside to see Swoop sitting on the bed looking as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment.

Smiling the mini-bot walked over and climbed into the bed with the dinobot. Carefully maneuvering himself Bumblebee managed to lay down on the pterodactyl bot's stomach. Cuddling up pulls the blanket over them before falling asleep.

A few moments later Swoop noticed the bot after becoming fully aware of where he was and what was going on. He had been fighting back his heat for a few days now and it hadn't helped that his object of desire was fast asleep on his chest.

Whimpering softly he looks to the side of the hospital bed he picks up a strangely shaped bottle. Sniffing it he purrs softly at the sweet scent before taking a big drink. Rumbling his engines he gulps it down before feeling dizzy. Moving his head down he licks the top of Bumblebee's head.

Bumblebee wiggles a bit in confusion at the feeling of the glossa on his head. Blinking open his optics he gasps when he sees Swoops head near his stomach. "S-Swoop! What are you doing?" He asks softly with a deep blush on his face.

"Swoop want little yellow. Swoop love little yellow. Always has." Swoop says as he cups Bumblebee's interface panels.

Bumblebee gasps and quickly kneea the mech in the face before jumping off of the berth and running out the door. Swoop watched him run away in fear and confusion. Had he scared his mate? What did he do wrong? Standing up he transforms and trots after Bumblebee.

TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1

Bumblebee ran towards Prowl and Jazz as thoughts kept popping in his mind. Why did Swoop grab him there?! They were in the same room when Ratchet told them what to do if somebody touched them there and they didn't like it. Go directly to a bot you trust!

"Prowl! Jazz!" Bumblebee called out as he ran over to the bots to see they were talking to the twins and Cliffjumper. "I need bots I trust!"

Jazz and Prowl turn to look at him. "Bumblebee are you ok?! What's wrong?!" Jazz asks as he bends down to be optic level with him.

"Swoop touched my interface panel and he licked my stomach!" Bumblebee says as he pulls on Jazz's servo.

"He did what!?" Jazz and Prowl shout.

Suddenly Swoop trots over to the small group and pulls Bumblebee close to him. "My mate." He says as he gently nips at the others neck cables.

"No!" Bumblebee yells as he pushes Swoop away from him to run into Sunny's arms.

Sunny held him close, ignoring the fact that just earlier he and Sides tried to use him as a ball, and growled at Swoop. Swoop saw Sunny as a danger to his mate so he let out a loud screech towards the mech before a needle was stuck in his neck. Panting Wheeljack dropped the empty syringe and patted the now sleeping Dinobots head. "Sorry! I forgot it was the beginning of Swoops first heat and Ironhide found out, got him a bottle of High Grade and I knew that his thoughts would be mixed up a-and...he...he didn't do anything to any of you did he?" Wheeljack asks softly as he looks at the group.

"He licked Bumblebee and groped him soooo...YES! HE DID!" Cliffjumper yelled as Sunny held the trembling Bumblebee close to his beating spark.

"I'm so sorry. I'll have a talk with Swoop in the morning...please don't tell Optimus."

TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1

Two days had passed and the whole incident had been nearly forgotten but Swoop started to leave gifts in front of Bumblebee's door. Yesterday it was large boulder that scared Bumblebee so much he almost peed himself and today it was Radio that turned out to be Soundwave, stuck in alt mode. At least he played a few songs for the mini bot.

Yawning Bumblebee sits up in his berth to head to his door. Opening it he almost didn't see a music box and a bouquet of sunflowers on the ground. Looking around he picks them up and heads into his room. Sitting down he twists a key on the bottom as he puts his audio up to the box. Frowning he opens it when he couldn't hear anything.

Inside there was a small version of Bumblebee and Swoop in a nest with some eggs. Smiling the mini bot listened to the music happily. He enjoyed the song that was playing. "You are my Sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away." Bumblebee sang softly.

Smiling he stood up and headed out to go do his shift. Sighing he stopped where he stood before he turned and walked towards the lab where he knew Wheeljack was.

TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1

Swoop whimpered as he tried to suppress his urges. Huffing he carried his new gift to Bumblebee back to his room. He had to finish it off with the blankets and pillows in his room. Bringing the new gift in he stops when he smells a sweet, arousing scent and hears small gasps, moans and a cooling systems trying to cool a bot down.

Putting the gift down he looks towards his new berth the see Bumblebee with three digits thrusting in and out of his little, dripping wet valve. "S-Swoop~" Bumblebee moans sweetly.

Swoop purrs and lets out a mating call as he inched closer. Bumblebee moaned softly and beckoned Swoop over with a echo of the mating call. The dinobot quickly closed the gap between them in 3 long strides.

Climbing onto the berth he claims the other bots lips as his in a sloppy, lust filled kiss. "Me Swoop love you yellow bot." He says softly as he nips at Bumblebee's neck cables carefully.

The yellow mini-bot gasped softly before he felt something hard and long rub against his valve. Whimpering he sees the gift nearby and carefully pushed the other bot away from him for a moment. "S-Swoop? What's that?" He asks as he points to the item on the floor.

Swoop seemed to purr louder as he quickly but carefully got up with Bumblebee in his arms, grabbed a few pillows, blankets and a bottle of high grade energon before gently placing everything in the item. "Swoop made nest to show that Swoop is a good mate. Swoop can protect mate, protect eggs. This where eggs will be made, where eggs will be laid, where eggs will be hatched." He says in obvious strain. "You Swoops' mate...yes? Swoop promise to take care of all of you, too protect you, care for you, never hurt you, only love you. Forever and ever."

Bumblebee felt coolant fill his optics. In the time of war he never thought he would ever find a mate or ever have sparklings and if he was being honest, he's always had a crush on him. Bumblebee kissed Swoop before nuzzling his cheek.

"I'd love nothing more than to be your mate." He says with a big smile.

Moving his servo down he gently tugged on the throbing spike making the pterodactyl dinobot let out a noise between a moan and a happy noise. "How do you want me sweetspark?" He asks with a smile.

Swoop nudged Bumblebee ontobhis stomach before swiping his glossa over the sweet tasting valve to get a taste of the sinfully sweet lubricant. The mini-bot gasped and gripped onto a red pillow as he let Swoop lick and tease his valve.

"T-Tease!" He whimpers as he holds onto the pillow tight.

Soon the whimpers turned to a loud cry of surprise and a bit of pain as he felt his seal break from Swoops' long glossa that is now lapping at his inner walls causing him to practically melt in pleasure. Bumblebee whimpered as he suddenly felt empty before hearing a transformation sequence.

Looking back he blushes slightly when he sees the dinobots throbing spike and said dinobot in his alt mode. "S-Swoop?" He whispers before feeling the thick spike push into his tight valve.

Clawing at the blankets he grits his teeth as he is stretched wide. Panting he looks back at his mate to see his glazed over optics. Swoops heat had finally won over his processor. Gripping onto the small autobots hip he started a fast and rough pace.

Loud cries of pleasure and pain escaped Bumblebee's mouth as he was pounded into over and over again. Sensing that his mate was in pain, Swoop slowed down before he licked his neck to calm him down. Panting, Bumblebee nuzzled against Swoop as a thank you as he slowly relaxes and adjusts to the spike inside of him.

Nipping his beak he tells Swoop he can move again. Swoop moved his head back towards Bumblebee's scruff bar as he starts up his rough pace again. Biting down he marks the little bug as his.

Gripping onto the blankets in the nest Bumblebee tried to stop his impending overload but fails when the thick spike inside of him lights up sensor nodes he didn't know he had. Crying out he overloads around Swoop then falls limp into the blankets as the Dinobot continues to slam into him.

Feeling the knot at the end of the bigger bots spike swelling he could tell he was about to be breed any minute. Quickly turning over he shows his spark to the other, who then opens his spark chamber before pushing them Together, creating their spark bond and causing them both to crash after a processor blowing overload.

Swoop quickly pushed his knot into the to tight valve as he Overloaded inside of his mate, guaranteeing eggs are on the way. Purring softly and with the last of his strength Swoop pulls a blanket over them after laying next to his mate before falling into a recharge cycle.

Swindle blushed from his spot in the air vent as he turned off his camera, glad he hadn't brought the reflector triplets. "Whoa. Now that is going to sell."

TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1 TFG1

Bumblebee yawned as as he walked down the halls of the Ark with Swoop by his side and a servo on his big belly. This would be their second clutch in nearly four years. The war is over (actually it ended a month before the first clutch was laid due to Megatron and Optimus obeying a very moody mini bot who didn't want his kids to grow up in the war like he did), Bumblebee found out he was a sparkling of the prime he served, Swoop became a full fledged Medic and well Cliffjumper is currently learning his lesson on why you shouldn't call a pregnant mech fat.

"Kids! No more jump on Uncle Cliffjumper." Swoop called as they entered the rec. Room.

A group of five sparkling/toddlers (in human standards) look towards their parents before one of them trots over to Bumblebee and hugs his tummy. "Babies almost here?" The little femme asks.

"Babies almost here. That's why you need to stop jumping on your Uncle. He's going to need to help your daddy and I with these new eggs since grandpapa is with grandmama." Bumblebee says as the rest of the sparklings rush over.

A little pterodactyl mech screeches at Swoop before hugging him as two yellow compact vehicle mechs put glitter stickers each others faces. Bumblebee smiles as he picks up the little femme that was hugging his stomach while another femme chewed on her fathers leg. "Ratchet and Optimus still aren't back?! How long are they going to be in Florida?" Cliffjumper asks as he picks up the little femme that was chewing on Swoops leg. "Stop that! I just fed you!"

Smiling Bumblebee purrs softly when Swoop licks his cheek. The war was over, cybertron is just waiting for everybot to come home, Bumblebee and Swoop have a family, everybody is getting along...not a bad few years.


	2. G1: Sunstreaker x Bumblebee x Sideswipe

Bumblebee hummed as he pulled on the costume that he had Tracks help him make. Reaching around the back for the bunny ears on the hood he puts them over his horns so now when they move so do the ears. Grabbing a basket full of colorful eggs he walked out of the supply closet. Today was Easter Sunday and with the help of Carly, Spike, Sparkplug and Chip the autobots were going to celebrate.

Bumblebee volunteered to be an Easter Bunny along with Preceptor, Grapple, Cosmos and Mirage. Even though they had to take off a lot of armor and any excess weapons they were still happy to do it. Hopping down the hallway Bumblebee hops into the Rec room where he saw Mirage and Preceptor in more...adult versions of Bumblebee's suit. He hopped over to them before raising his arms making Preceptor chuckle.

The scientist picked the little bot up and nuzzled him making him giggle. "You look so cute Bumblebee! You look just like a real Leporidae!" He says as he holds Bumblebee in his servos.

"Thanks! You guys look like those strange women on Spikes Magazines. How come you guys have different uniforms?" Bumblebee asked as he looked at both bots.

"Well that's because we're adults. Your still a little mech so you get the cute clothes and since we're full grown bots so we get the "sexy" version." Mirage says as he pets his friends head.

Frowning Bumblebee escapes from his friends grip before Carly walked in wearing bunny ears on her head. "Hey guys! The Easter Baskets are ready to be delivered to everybody's rooms." She says before Bumblebee walks over to her and tugs on her sleeve to get her attention.

"Can I look like them? Please?" He begs the girl.

Carly looked up at the older bots who each had their own option. Mirage shook his head while Preceptor nodded. "Ok Bumblebee. I'm sure I have another one." She says smiling.

* * *

Bumblebee looked at himself in the mirror with a smile. Fixing his top he smiles as he looks down at the modified pede covers that were made to look like high heels. Smiling he starts to look at his list of bots before grabbing his basket cart. "Ok so Red Alert and Inferno are first." He says before walking towards their room.

In no time at all Bumblebee had delivered almost all of his baskets and gotten a lot of cat calls. "Ok so the next bots are...oh scrap." The mini bot says as he lets go of his basket carts handle.

Next on the list was the two bot that Bumblebee feared more than Megatron. The mini bot haters, the kings of jet judo and pranking. The lambo twins.

* * *

Bumblebee looked up at the door before knocking on it hesitantly. A moment later Sideswipe opened the door and stood there silently, watching Bumblebee before turning to his brother. "Hey bro! Did we order a striper? If we did why a mini bot?" He asks as Sunstreaker walks over and laughs.

Bumblebee felt his horns droop, causing the bunny ears on his head to react the same way. Gripping his clipboard tightly he tosses it down as the twins laugh at him. "You know what! Frag both of you! You do nothing but hurt and be little mini bots! Like it or not we exist! So grow up and deal with it you fragging glitches! Just take your stupid baskets and call somebody to pick up the cart!" Bumblebee says as the twins shut up and Bumblebee walks away.

Both Lamborghini's watch Bumblebee leave. "Wow. Are you turned on a little too?" Sideswipe asks as he watches Bumblebee's aft move as he walked away.

"I call valve." Sunny says as he grabs his basket and walks back inside the room.

"Hey! You got valve last time!" Sides says as he follows his brother.

* * *

Bumblebee growled as he stepped into his room. He hated them! Why couldn't they just deal with the fact that Mini bots are still bots! Sighing he held onto a old stuffed animal that made him remember the good times between him and the twins.

Looking towards his desk he sees his own Easter basket. Smiling he walks over to it and opens it. He purrs and nuzzles a soft, large plush Bee. Grabbing some candy he climbed back onto his berth before popping a sweet, hard candy into his mouth while looking down at a book that he had been meaning to read.

Sucking on the candy he didn't hear his door open as he put on his walkman. Humming along to the song he grabs the hilt of the blaster under his pillow as the bots got closer. Once they were practically near him he aimed the blaster at their head. "Freeze!" He yells as he looks up at the...twins? "Oh it's just you."

He puts the blaster down before going back to reading. "Go away." He says as he nuzzles the plush bee for comfort.

Sunstreaker pulled the headphones off of Bumblebee's head before he started to talk. "Look we wanted to say we're sorry. We know how we've been treating you isn't the best. We've been waiting for someone to stand up to us and you have." He say as Sideswipe sits down and pulls Bee onto his lap.

"So we wanted to give you a reward. Two big ones that want deep inside of you." Sideswipe says as he nuzzles Bee's neck cables.

Bumblebee blushed and tried to push away from the other mech. "N-No!" He says as he scrambles off of the berth.

The twins look at Bumblebee as if he'd grown another head. "What do you think your doing?! You treat me like scrap for millennia and now you expect me to just open my legs and say "Frag me!" to you two?! Get out before I tell Optimus and report you for sexual harassment!" The yellow bot says as he presses against his wall.

"Your...your still sealed aren't you? Awwww! We found a virgin Sunny!" Sides says as he tries to hug Bumblebee but gets a high heel to the forehead. "Ow! Pointy."

"No!" Bumblebee says again as he saw Sunny walking over to him.

"Bee listen to me. We took care of you when you were little and we protected you. I know current times we aren't the best but I want you to know that we would never hurt you in a sexual way or a physical way. I promise. A warrior promise. We can try something out first then if you don't like it we'll stop ok?" Sunny says softly.

Bumblebee looks at him then nods. "Okay." He says softly before being lead back to the berth.

Laying down with his head near Sideswipe's crotch plate he watches Sunstreaker gently pick up a fishnet stocking clad leg before he kissed down to the inner thigh. "Hm? Bumblebee are you not a plating mech?" Sunny asks softly as he rubs circles with his thumb on Bee's inner thigh.

"N-No...is that a problem?" Bumblebee asked as Sideswipe gently rubbed his head.

"No. It's just easier to do this." Sunny says before licking roughly at Bumblebee's clothed valve.

Gasping Bumblebee shivers from the strange feeling. "W-Wait! Wh-What if somebody hears us?" He asks as he pushes on Sunny's head.

Looking around Sunstreaker sees a record player and a Kansas record. Getting up he quickly puts on the record before going over to the berth. "Kansas? Coulda taken you for a Bon Jovi or a Journey mech." He says as "Carry on my wayward son" played in the background.

Whimpering Bumblebee watched as Sunstreaker moved his head in between his legs again. Sunstreaker used his denta to rip the flimsy cloth away from the slick, wet valve in front of him. Licking his lips he moved forward and flicked the sensor node above the younger bots valve entrance with his glossa.

Bumblebee gasped at the new feeling and the stranger feeling that made his body shiver. Sideswipe purred his engines as he watched his brother lick and suck on the little bud that made Bumblebee shake in pleasure. Seeing the little horns on Bumblebee's head twitch Sides watched them curiously. Bending forwards he licks the tip of one causing it to droop slightly and heat up.

Cocking a optic ridge he gently massages the horn as Sunstreaker continued to lick the little bud. "A-AH!" Bumblebee cries out as he feels the strange feeling again but this time a lot stronger.

Once calmed down he started to talk again. "Wh-What was that?" Bumblebee asks as he looks down at Sunstreaker.

"That was called a overload. They happen when your pleasure becomes too much." Sunstreaker purrs as he licks his lips of lubricant.

Sideswipe purrs as he looks down at the two. "If you want another one then we can give you another but we'll have to get rid of that seal of yours." He says as he nuzzles the side of Bumblebee's head.

"...O-Oh. That's what this is. You just want to frag and run. Mirage warned me about mechs like you two. Get out." Bumblebee says as he tries to stand.

Sideswipe holds him close, trying to calm him down. Sunstreaker quickly kisses Bumblebee to quiet him down, not knowing that he had sent a distress signal to Cliffjumper, Hound and Jazz. Sunstreaker stopped and looked at Bumblebee straight in the optics. "We won't do that. We like you Bumblebee. We really do and if we do frag or don't we want to take you out. Do what ever you want. I promise." He says as Sideswipe nuzzles the smaller bots neck cables.

Bumblebee thinks for a moment as the record starts over again. "A-Alright. But you two have to use protection chips." He says as points to the night stand. "Ratchet gave me some as a teaching method."

The twins chuckle as Sunny grabs two chips for himself and his brother. Installing them they nod seeing the date is before the expiration date. "It's not like your a femme but we'll do it your way. Sides get ready to calm him. Give him his stuffed toy too. This might hurt." Sunny says before slowly pushing his glossa inside the other mech.

Bumblebee moaned and wiggled before hes suddenly kissed and holding his new stuffed bee. He cried out into the kiss when he felt something break inside of him. Small tears flow down his cheeks. Sunstreaker gently coaxed him to relax by massaging his inner walls with his glossa. Sideswipe deepened the kiss as he rubbed Bumblebee's sides to help relax him as well.

A moment later the yellow espionage agent was calm and not as tense. Kissing Sides back he rolled his hips trying to get more attention besides just the glossa that was wiggling around inside of him. Sunstreaker purred his engines as he slid a digit beside his glossa. Bumblebee whimpered and pushed the back of Sunny's head with a moan.

Sides broke the kiss as he moved back and slid a digit into Bumblebee's aft port. Bumblebee gasped and arched forward, over Sunny's head. A few moments later Bumblebee was a panting, mewling mess as both twins slowly stretch him to make sure he was ready.

Both mechs unlatch their panels and release their driping spikes. They teasingly rubs the tips against Bumblebee's entrances making the bot whine in need. "P-Please d-don't tease!" He whimpers while trying to get them inside.

The twins smirk before Sunny kisses him as they slowly push inside. Sunny swallowed up the smaller mechs cries while they slowly slid inside. "F-Frag his aft is so tight." Sideswipe growled out.

Once they were both completely inside of him both Lamborghini's slowly started to move but at different times so the smaller bot wouldn't be empty for long. Glossas fought for dominance inside the scouts mouth but before long Sunstreaker won and started to explore the others mouth.

Bumblebee whimpered and moaned as he was kissed and fragged. Once the kiss was broken the yellow mini held onto both mechs arms. "F-Faster...please." He whimpers softly.

Holding onto the smaller bots hips both lambos start to pull him down when they thrust up causing them to go deeper, ignoring the younger bots pleas. Sunstreaker pushed Sideswipe back so they were laying down. Catching his brothers drift Sides gently grabbed a hold of Bumblebee's legs to spread them wider for his brother.

Sunstreaker's engines purred when he saw the valve he was pleasing wrapped around his spike. Growling lowly he started to do just what Bumblebee want and went faster. The yellow scout could no longer form words and started to drool slightly. Chuckling Sideswipe started to follow his brothers lead.

Panting the scout slammed his hand back onto the red twins chest when he felt his second overload taking control of him. "B-Bumblebee. W...We're going to...to overload. M...May we stay in...you?" Sunstreaker asks as he and Sideswipe continue their pace.

Bumblebee nods as he cries out in pleasure. The twins growl and bite down on either side of Bumblebee's neck to claim him as they overload deep inside of him just as the door opens.

"GET THE FRAG-oh sweet primus!" Cliffjumper yells as he covers his optics.

Jazz and Hound both pull out their blasters but as soon as they aimed them at the tired and scared twins Bumblebee yells to get out before throwing things at the mechs. Once they were out Bumblebee sent a command to his door to lock it. "We're going to be in trouble when we leave this room aren't we?" Sunstreaker asks as he lays down to the side.

Bumblebee chuckles from in between the twins when Sideswipe just says, "Yep."


	3. TFA: Megatron x Bumblebee

No matter what he did Megatron couldn't get that image of the small yellow autobot out of his head. How he fought, how he talked, how he danced when he was alone, how he moved his body as they fought, how he got flustered when Megatron had landed face first into the younger bots pelvic area. Shaking his head Megatron decided to try and get the mechs image out of his head but for some reason he could still hear his voice.

"Ok so I just need to find that flower and I win!" Bumblebee says as he looks down at a list.

Looking around him Megatron failed to noticed that he had walked all the way from his base and all the way to the meadow nearly 17 miles away from his base. Looking towards a flower patch he sees the bot of his desires looking at a patch of flowers before moving around. The bot got onto his servos and knees, looking for something.

Megatron felt his face heat up when he saw the yellow bots aft up in the as he searched for something. Walking over he looked down at the bot for a full three minutes before Bumblebee noticed him. "Hey big guy! Did you get the same flower as-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bumblebee screamed when he saw that it was Megatron standing behind him and not Bulkhead like he thought.

Megatron only blinked as the little bot screamed. Bending down he covers his mouth as he screamed. "Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Besides I would've killed you by now if that was my intent." Megatron spoke in a soft voice, so not to scare the autobot any farther.

Bumblebee blushed as he looked up at the bigger, older...stronger, scary as pit warlord. He watched as Megatron's optics roamed all over his body. Biting the warlords digit he expected him to reel back but he heard a purr instead. Looking up at the bot he bit harder to test the waters.

Megatron purred louder as he moved his other arm around the smaller bot so he could pick him up. Carrying the yellow mech into the woods he stops when they reach a clearing with a little waterfall. Bumblebee looked around with the digit still in his mouth. Megatron gently placed Bumblebee down so his pedes were in the water.

Bumblebee kicked the water as he finally let the digit go. He was so focused on seeing how the water moved as he slowly moved his feet. Megatron watched him as he felt his fans slowly start from the bite.

Yes he was one of those mechs who enjoyed a little pain with his frag. Sucking in a breath he walked over to the mech before sitting next to him. Inching his servo cloer to the younger bots servo he slowly holds it in his much bigger servo.

Bumblebee looked up at the bot in confusion until the warlord spoke. "I'll make a deal with you. If you will be my berth mate for a evening I will leave you and your friends alone for a few days." Megatron says as he looks down at the water, watching the ripples.

Bumblebee thought about it for a moment before glared up at the bigger mech. "Y-You promise? You'll leave us alone?" He asks softly.

Megatron looked down at him and nodded, not believing that he may have the small autobot in his berth. Bumblebee sighed softly and nodded as he got up. "Fine. I'd give anything for Optimus to actually relax." He says before he climbed onto the bigger bots lap and rubbed at his panel.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Megatron asks with a groan.

"You need to be aroused right? I watched a video where the bot did this to to the other mech." Bumblebee replied before moving his face closer to the panel.

Megatron wanted to speak, to ask him what he ment but as soon as he felt the shy glossa on his panel he moaned and let his panels open. Bumblebee felt his face heat up when he was face to shaft with the gray mechs spike. "W-Whoa. Y-Your spike is huge!" Bumblebee says as he stares at the spike. "Look try not to damage me ok? Ratchet will have to fix me and I can't just tell him I got fragged by a warlord ok?"

Megatron nodded before he gently held the back of Bumblebees head as he licked his spike. Gritting his denta he held in his moans as pre-fluid started to form on the tip of his spike. Rubbing one of Bumblebees horns he tries to encourage the little mech to take him into his mouth.

Taking the hint Bumblebee climbed onto the mechs legs and carefully took the tip of the spike into his mouth before licking around the top. "Ngh! Y-You have a very t-talented mouth." Megatron says as he rubs the back of the younger's head with a digit.

Bumblebee smirked as he suddenly revved his engine causing his body to vibrate and the vibrations going straight to Megatrons' spike. Megatron gripped the ground hard as he gritted his teeth, trying not to overload from that alone.

Looking down at the younger mech he runs a digit down the younger mechs back causing him to shiver. Feeling the back of the panel he searched for the manual latches to remove the panel. Bumblebee moaned as he felt a thick digit rub over his covers.

Releasing the latches he lets the panel drop as he starts to bob his head. Megatron gently rubbed the outer folds of the younger mechs valve with a purr of delight and pleasure. Bumblebee whimpered softly before pushing back on the digit making it slide into him.

The delicious burn of the stretch reminded him of the first time he had done this with a big bot. Groaning he slowly rid the digit while being digit fragged. "A-Ah~ Megatron!" Bumblebee moaned as he licked the spike.

Megatron groaned as his spike leaked more as he slowly thrusted his digit into the mini bot. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He'd seen the mini with that Ninja duo before and...well...that was a nice night for his servo. He'd also seen the little bot with Bulkhead so he knew he could take him but he still couldn't believe it.

Tonight this sweet little valve is going to be all his! Slowly pushing another digit in he started to scissor the mech as his spike was worshipped by the mini. Gritting his denta he quickly pulled his digits out and flipped the yellow bot over. Pinning Bumblebees servos to the ground Megatron settled in between his legs with a predatory smirk.

Leaning down he licked Bumblebees valve as he rubbed the mini's side. The yellow Autobot gasped and shivered from the feeling. The bigger bots glossa was also big so when he licked him he lick all of his valve.

Megatron purred at the taste. He was sweeter than any treat he'd ever had. Sliding his glossa into the autobot Megatron kept his Audios open in case anybody was getting close. Pulling his glossa out he couldn't take it anymore and pinned him to the ground, grinding against him.

"I'm going to push inside of you now Autobot." Megatron says as he pins the mini to the ground.

Bumblebee nodded and spread his legs as wide as he could before throwing his head back in pleasure and a bit of pain when Megatron started to push inside of him. The gray mech had to grit his denta as he pushed into the yellow mech. If he didn't then he would've growled and slammed into the tight valve. Looking down at Bumblebee he couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

Thrusting slowly into the small bot he was impressed that the mini could take him in like this. Panting softly he started moving faster into him as Bumblebee started to drool from the pleasure coursing through his body. Gently gripping the bots leg with one servo Megatron laces their fingers together on the other hand.

Bumblebee cried out in pleasure as Megatron continuously thrusted into his sweet spot deep inside of him. "M-Megatron!" Bumblebee cries out as he arches his back a bit.

Megatron purred as he bent down to kiss the bot deeply as he thrusted a bit faster, keeping his servo linked with Bumblebees. Growling he didn't hear the crunch of leaves and snaps of twings getting closer.

Practically slamming him Megatron wrapped his glossa around the smaller one, fighting for dominance over Bumblebees mouth. Bumblebee whimpered and moaned, not believing that he was enjoying this. A moment later his engines were revving as he overloaded around Megatron.

Gritting his denta Megatron tried to hold back but couldn't as he let out a loud roar, overloading deeply into Bumblebee. Panting he caught himself before falling onto the scout. Rolling over he carefully removed himself from Bumblebee and held the bug close.

Bumblebee moaned softly before jumping when he heard a familiar voice, well about three or four voices. "WHAT THE FRAG!? GET THE PIT AWAY FROM HIM!" Ratchet, Sentinel, Prowl and Jazz yelled before three of them start attacking Megatron as Ratchet holds Bumblebee close to him.

Well that could've gone better.

* * *

Moaning Bumblebee held Megatron's head flush against his valve. "H-Hurry up! I n-need to meet S-Sar-Ooooh sweet primus above! Right there!" Bumblebee whimpered as Megatron wiggled his glossa around inside of him.

Megatron hummed as he held the mini bots hips. Even if he did lose the war he didn't lose his lovely mini bot lover.

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been having some health issues lately and I couldn't get this done until now! I'm so sorry!


	4. G1 TFA: Bumblebee x Ironhide

Groaning Ironhide walked down the hallway of the ark. He had started feeling strange since a error popped up on his hud last week. His body felt hot, his spike always pressurized if a bot so much of tapped his shoulder and he'd nearly dry humped Bumblebee just a few hours ago. So now he knows exactly what was wrong with him. He was in heat.

Gritting his denta he decides to head into a storage closet but stopped when he heard soft whimpers, mewls and moans coming from inside. Tilting his head he put in a special code that made the doors open silently to see the last bot he thought would he would ever see riding a false spike.

"A-Ah~! Ironhide! M-More! Please!" Bumblebee moaned softly.

Ironhide watched the younger mech's valve split open everytime he thrusted himself down onto the false spike. "I-Ironhide! I-I-I'm going to-!" Bumblebee cried out before overloading around the toy.

Ironhide felt like his spike was as hard as a Diamond when he watched Bumblebee pull the false spike out of himself and stick the suction cup to a crate. Bumblebee pushed two digits into himself as he started to suck on the false spike.

Removing his safety panel Ironhide started to stroke his spike as he watched the youngling slip his small yellow digits into himself with a muffled, beautiful moan. He watched as lubricant dribbled out of the little mechs valve.

Licking his dry lips he chuckles softly to make himself known. A soft pop that came from the smaller bots mouth echoed in the room as Bumblebee looked at the older red mech. "Havin' a little fun in 'ere?" Ironhide asks as he walks closer to the younger bot.

Bumblebee tries to hide his valve from the older bots view but couldn't stop the moan when he accidentally rubbed his anterior node. "A-Ah!" He moaned making Ironhides spike throb.

Ironhide chuckled as he sat on his knees. "Hey, hey, hey. Why are you trying to hide something so pretty, hm?" The red bot purred as he bent down to kiss the smaller bots neck cables.

Bumblebee moaned and panted softly as his valve twitched from how close the others spike was. "I-Ironhide...y-your spike." He whimpers.

"Shhh little bee." Ironhide growls softly as he gently bites the smaller bots neck.

Bumblebee whimpered as he reaches out and rubs the leaking tip with a finger. The bigger bot growled lowly before he picked the yellow bot up and laid him on top of a crate. Growling lowly he thrusts his glossa into the smaller bots valve making him whimper and moan loudly.

The red bot moved back a bit and licked the bots thigh. "So you wanted me huh? Ya wanted ma spike deep inside of ya?" Ironhide asks as he slowly thrusts a digit in and out of the slick valve in front of him.

Bumblebee gasped and gripped onto the crate in pleasure. "Y-Yes! W-Wanted you so b-badly!" The bug cried out.

Ironhide chuckled darkly as he slid another digit into the slick opening. "Alright than sweet spark. If ya nice an quiet than I'll let ya ride it as long as ya want after I pump ya full of my transfluid." He says in a husky voice.

The mini bot whimpered as he was roughly fingered by the larger bot. "You ok sweet spark? Ya real quiet." Ironhide chuckles as searched for a little bundle of nodes in the back of the smaller bots valve.

He knew he found it when Bumblebee clamped his servo over his mouth to muffle a pleasure filled scream. Ironhide growled out a pleased sound as he slammed his digits into the tight valve. "Hm. I don't feel a seal. Who got to you before I did?" He purred darkly.

Bumblebee kept his mouth covered as he tried not to scream. Panting the yellow bug moans as he kicks the other bots hand away from him so he could scoot back. He shivered as he covered his valve with a blush.

"Heh. Ok baby bee you wanna play hard to frag?" Ironhide chuckled as he gently moved the bots hands away from the valve. "Why don't you tell me who took your seal while I lick up your sweet juices?"

The red bot sat between the yellow bots legs before moving forward and licking the juices up from around the rim of the tight opening. Bumblebee moaned as he looked down at the older bot.

"M-My toy. I-ngh! I broke m-my seal with it!" The small bot says with a moan.

Ironhide groaned as he slipped his glossa into the bot. Once he got his glossa as deep as he could he revved his engines. Moaning Bumblebee wraps his legs around Ironhide's head.

"A-Ah! I-Ironhide pl-please! M-More! I-I can take it!" Bumblebee whimpered as he pulled the bigger bot up.

Ironhide chuckled as he allowed himself to be pulled up by the mini bot. Kissing the yellow mini deeply he gently nudges the others valve with the tip. "You sure ya can take it baby bee?" He purrs.

Nodding frantically Bumblebee practically screamed in pleasure when he was finally being stretched wide by the other mech. "L-Leakin' lubricants!" Ironhide growled out as the tight, wet heat squeezed him.

Even if his body was telling him to take Bumblebee as hard as he could he didn't want to hurt the mini so he waited until he was growing used to the feeling. Ironhide felt Bumblebee pat his servo, telling him that he could move. So move he did.

Grinding against the mini's valve before pulling out completely then slamming back inside of him. He swallowed Bumblebees screams of pleasure as they kissed deeply and passionately. "Sweet cybertron Bumblebee you feel amazin'!" The red bot groaned as he started to slam deeper into the mini.

Biting down on the mechs shoulder Ironhide gripped his hips and started to pull him down as he was thrusting into the younger bot who screamed in pleasure.

Bumblebee screamed as he was pounded into by the larger, older mech. Whimpering he squeezed around the large spike as he wrapped his legs around his hips, trying to keep him inside for as long as he could.

Groaning Ironhide grinded against him before overloading deeply inside of the tight heat. Both mechs panted in bliss before a bell rang. "Cut!"

Bumblebee turned his head to see a blushing Sentinel, Wasp and Longarm standing off to the side with servos over their groin plates.

"W-Was that good?" Bumblebee asked in a slightly smug voice.

"Yep. Hit the showers and get to bed. You two are excused from training for the next week." Sentinel says before turning away.

"Can Bulky be excused too? I think he's still exhausted from the first movie." The yellow mech says as he points towards a dozing Bulkhead in the back of the set.

"Yeah whatever! I need to go take care of something! Good job on the screaming Bumbler." Sentinel called back before quickly dashing for his room.

Wasp and Longarm followed suit as the crew started to pack up. "You can pull out now." Bumblebee chuckles as he gently pushed the other off of him.

"Oh right. My bad." Ironhide says as he pulls away from the smaller mech. "Sooooo...wanna do this again sometime? Ya know...without the...cameras?"

Bumblebee smirked and nods slightly. "Sounds good to me." He purrs before climbing off the box only to fall. "Ow. Guess my legs don't wanna function."

* * *

I'm so sorry I took so long to upload this! Ever since I watched Infinity War I have had major fandom depression and started to work on multiple Avenger's fics that I'm going to upload before the files go bad! Again I am so sorry! The rest of the requests are on their way!


End file.
